Kissed by an Angel
by scarblake95
Summary: Dean hasn't seen Cas in months, so when Cas returns, it brings unwanted feelings to the surface. Oneshot of Destiel! Warning: smut R/R please and thanks for reading :)


**So I've been trying to write all these long-term fics but it's not working I just can't find the inspiration to write them, so I decided to write something short about my favorite non-canon pairing EVER! Dean x Castiel from Supernatural! I love them together so much so I just have to write this little graphic things about them xD**

**Warning: M for slash and intimate scenes, as well as language**

**R/R but please don't be hateful! Constructive criticism is accepted.**

**I don't own any of the characters in this story, but the story itself belongs to me :)  
**

* * *

"Dean, I'm going to the diner. You coming?" Sam asked, counting the money in his wallet.

"Nah, you go. I think I'm gonna hang out here for awhile."

"Waiting for Castiel again?" Sam smirked.

"W-what? Nah, man, shut up. Just go and bring me a burger back."

"Whatever you say, Dean."

Dean could feel the blood rushing to his face. He hadn't seen Cas for months and it was killing him. He would never admit it to anyone, especially Cas, but he really cared for him. And to think he once tried to kill him, mistaking him for a demon. But Cas was no demon; he was an angel, and he was Dean's angel. Their last encounter ended with Cas abruptly kissing Dean before leaving. Sam caught them and hasn't let it go since.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering. The tv and radio were going haywire when the door flew open. There stood Castiel, in his regular tan trench coat and messy hair. He was soaked since it was raining, which only made him more attractive. Dean's eyes trailed down, following the little beads of water gently caressing Castiel's face. "Cas? Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded, jumped off the bed and striding over to the angel.

"Busy." Cas stated curtly.

"Busy doing what exactly?"

"It's not the right time for me to tell you."

"Listen, Cas. I need to know...what happened last time we saw each other." Dean muttered, already feeling incredibly awkward.

"It was a momentary lapse of weakness. It won't happen again, don't worry."

Dean cleared his throat, feeling completely emasculated. "Uh... ahem...yeah that...that's good. It shouldn't happen again cause...well, you know...it'd be weird."

"Of course." Cas replied. Dean stepped back, feeling way too weird. Cas ran his fingers through his hair, avoiding Dean's eyes. He shook the water out, to which Dean couldn't help but glance back at him. He bit his lip, watching Castiel's every move. He took his coat off slowly, then hung it on a chair. "Do you have some spare clothes? These are wet."

Dean could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and every fiber of his being wanted to tear all the wet clothes from Castiel's beautiful body. Of course, he ignored it and shoved those feelings to the back of his brain. He shouldn't feel this way about his friend. Cas was a guy, it was too weird. He has fucked countless girls all over the country, but not once has he ever had sexual feelings toward a guy in any way. Until he met Castiel, that is.

"Dean? Do you have some extra clothes?" Cas repeated.

"Huh? Oh, uh, y-yeah, yeah I do. They're in my backpack," he stuttered.

"Thank you. I'll go change in the bathroom."

"Yeah, you should do that." When Cas strolled into the bathroom, He didn't close the door all the way. Dean leaned over to see through the crack Castiel left. He groaned, almost positive Cas did it on purpose. When he started removing his clothes, Dean couldn't restrain himself any longer. He could feel all the blood rushing to his other brain as he watched drops of water trail down Castiel's perfect torso. Cas whipped around just as Dean burst through the door.

Immediately, Dean crushed his lips against Castiel's. He dropped his jacket to the floor and ran his hands all over Cas's chest. There was barely any hair, except a small line leading down below his pants. He explored his mouth, running his tongue gently over Cas's teeth. Cas responded by running his hands through Dean's hair roughly. His mouth tasted sweet, like no other taste he'd ever experienced before.

Cas grinded against Dean, running his hand down before pulling on his belt. Dean quickly undid it but wouldn't let Cas touch him, for he still had to be dominant. He held his wrists over his head with one hand, and undid his belt with the other. Dean trailed his tongue down Castiel's chest, stopping at each nipple to bite and lick. A soft moan escaped Cas's lips, so Dean knew he was doing something right. Cas grabbed Dean's chin and pulled it back up to meet his own. Their lips collided once more, this time more lustful than passionate. Tugging on Cas's pants, Dean was getting frustrated with his dick pent up. He dropped his pants, to which Cas responded the same way. Dean grabbed Cas's hands and wouldn't let him touch him, before gently stroking his swollen member. Castiel gasped, so Dean stroked faster. With each stroke, Cas responded by thrusting ever so slightly. He tried to get his hands free, but Dean refused. Cas growled, biting Dean's lip in a fit of pleasure and frustration. Once he got his hands free, he stopped Dean, muttering in his ear, "Not yet." Dean shivered when Cas ran his hand tenderly down Dean's back, then back up to cup his neck. Dean was throbbing now, and couldn't stand having any clothes between them.

Completely naked now, Cas took a moment to take in every incredible feature of Dean's body. Cas didn't stare for too long, before he grabbed Dean's hands and pinned him against the wall. He seductively whispered, "My turn to take control." and flipped him around to face the wall. "Ready?" Cas asked.

"Hell yes," Dean grinned. He had been lusting after Castiel for so long, and finally, after all this time, he had him. Maybe he wasn't truly gay, but he was gay for Cas. Hell, he'd be anything for Cas.

Dean breathed in sharply when Cas thrust into him. It was uncomfortable at first, but after a few thrusts it was unlike any pleasure he'd ever experienced. Cas was still pinning Dean's hands above him, and he used his other hand to start fondling Dean. He was making noises he'd never made with any girl before. "Oh, _God_, yes," Cas moaned. This of course, made Dean chuckle. Cas felt close, so he increased the pace. Dean felt close too, but tried to hang on longer, for he wanted a turn to be inside Castiel. "_Fuck_," Dean gasped, feeling his load erupt onto the wall he was pinned against. Cas came not long after, and then both of them slid down onto the bathroom floor. The cold tile felt good against their sweaty bodies. Dean tried to slow his breathing, but he couldn't. His heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. He glanced over at Cas, who was just was worn out.

Their eyes met, and then Dean started laughing. Cas raised an eyebrow, to which Dean responded, "Sorry, it's just, I keep thinking about the fact that I just got fucked by an angel."

Cas glared at Dean's immaturity, but then smiled and started chuckling himself. Dean pulled his boxers up and piled his clothes in his hand. Cas redressed himself and the two boys waltzed out of the bathroom, beaming, only to find Sam watching TV eating a burger. Dean stopped dead in his tracks and quickly pulled his pants on. Sam glanced at Dean, then at Cas, then back at Dean. He felt so uncomfortable he dropped his burger into the box and just walked out of the motel room. Dean threw his shirt on just as Sam walked back into the room. "So, how's it going?" Sam asked, trying not to grin.

"Did you bring me a burger?" Dean asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I'm going to get some air," Cas stated.

Once Cas was gone, Sam responded, "What, you're still hungry?" Dean glared at him before throwing a pillow in his face.

"Shut up man, just give it to me," Dean snapped.

"So that's what Cas told you?" Sam laughed.

"You aren't even gonna let this go, are you?"

Sam smiled bigger than he'd ever smiled before. "Nope."


End file.
